


Triple Stuffed

by NGenius87



Series: Sorcerers and Safewords [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Magical Immobilisation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sounding, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGenius87/pseuds/NGenius87
Summary: Loki arrives back in New York about 15 years after he left, meeting a 20-year old Peter Parker, who is very much attracted to Loki, despite past events. Stephen Strange is alerted to Loki's presence and astrally chases the magical signature to the Avengers Tower, bodily following both Peter and Loki up to Peter's room. Discovering them engaged in physical acts of the VERY kinky kind, Stephen watches for a while, but can't resist joining in the fun.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Loki/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Series: Sorcerers and Safewords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020





	Triple Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for SSBB Kinkmas 2020 - the prompt was sounding and yeah boi, I scarfed that one up  
> Major character deaths are just mentions of canon-compliant deaths as Peter catches Loki up  
> Mild dub-con where Strange is concerned, but Peter's a slut, so not really  
> There is no safeword in this fic, but the three will implement a safeword next event submission
> 
> Beta'd by Nelalila

Peter landed in the alleyway, reaching for his backpack behind a dumpster so he could change out of his Spider-Man costume. He knew something was about to happen and froze, looking around for a drug deal gone wrong or perhaps a thief trying to take advantage of someone in the dark crevices of Manhattan. Nothing.  
  
Then the alley lit up with a swirl of blue smoke and, from its centre, out stepped a man. Shoulder-length dark hair, fair skin, dark clothes. He was holding a blue cube and Peter recognised the source of power - something about it reminded him of…  
  
'Hello.' The short hairs on Peter's nape prickled at the sound of the man's voice. In one word, the man emitted such a powerful, commanding presence and Peter couldn't deny the spark that flared inside of him, urging him to capitulate to the stranger's words.  
  
'H-Hi.' Peter gave a cursory glance around him, noticing a few people that had stopped to stare down the alleyway, the stragglers clogging the sidewalk and slowly drawing a bigger crowd. 'Um, I'm – I'm Spider-Man. W-who…' Peter cleared his throat a little, trying to get some of his confidence back. 'Who are you?'  
  
'Loki, of Asgard, god of mischief—'  
  
'Oh, you're Thor's brother. Hi. He's not here actually – he went off with the Guardians to… go have space adventures, or something.'  
  
'Thor's not here?'  
  
'No. But I can take you to the Avengers Tower so you can contact him.'  
  
'Lead on, then.'  
  
***  
  
Loki had stepped out of that portal and been greeted by an animated, talkative, costumed mortal. The human had divulged to him the fact that Thor had left Midgard; that would be a window of opportunity for a takeover if he'd ever gotten one. And while he was currently following the human to the Avengers Tower, Loki had no intention of contacting his brother at all. In fact, he was excited at the prospect of perhaps getting the drop on Stark before the man could hide behind one of his technologically-enhanced suits.  
  
'You know,' the mortal said, turning around, causing Loki to bump into him slightly. 'Sorry. But it would be a lot quicker if I could just swing you there?'  
  
'Swing me there?'  
  
'Yeah, you just have to hold on and we'll be off.'  
  
Loki looked down at the boy, quizzically, as he tried to convey to the mortal how awkward their height disparity might be in that situation. Whether or not the boy (for this was no "man") was telepathic was debatable, when he responded to the mute question.  
  
'I'm pretty strong, don't worry. So, yes?'  
  
'No. Besides, I don't mind stretching my legs.'  
  
'Yeah, but the Tower is clear across town.'  
  
'Then we'll run.' Loki was a little exasperated chatting with this mortal, but the boy could prove useful in getting him into the Avengers Tower before the place went up in alarm. Besides, he didn't mind walking or running places – the automobiles of Midgard were everywhere and its people had become far too dependent on the damned things to transport them from place to place.  
  
'Think you can keep up with me, old man?'  
  
Oh, the boy was going to pay for that. 'On your mark.'

  


The race to the Tower went smoothly and Loki had to say he was impressed with the boy's speed and stamina; he still held back so the boy could direct him on where to turn, but the moment he caught sight of the Avengers Tower, he dashed through, awaiting the boy's second-place presence.  
  
'Whoa, you're fast. Then again, you _are_ a god. I guess we mortals just can't compete.'  
  
'I couldn't have said it better myself. Shall we?'  
  
'Yeah, I'll just…'  
  
He watched as the boy punched in the entry code to the Tower – 8008135; rather a random string of numbers, but Loki surmised the code must have some significance for the boy. _Welcome, Spider-Man._ The resonance of the female voice caused Loki to reason that the entire building must be connected together and that would definitely make for an easier takeover.  
  
'Thanks, E.D.I.T.H. Can you black out the windows, please?'  
  
_Certainly._ Loki glanced behind him, watching as the windows tinted slightly.  
  
'Thank you. We can still see out there, but, trust me, no one can see in here. Which means I can finally do this.' The boy's suit retreated from the top down and Loki couldn't deny that he found the face looking back at him to be rather pleasing to his eyes. Perhaps his takeover could wait until after he'd had a bit of fun. 'So, I'll take you to the fourth floor and get your brother on the phone. It's more complicated than that, but—'  
  
'Actually, if you might slow down a bit. Where are the others? Stark and Captain America – that one guy with the bow and arrows? I wouldn't mind catching up with them, sharing a few drinks…' _Magically putting them to sleep._  
  
'Oh, right, um…' The boy seemed to get sad really quickly, his chipper mood from before deflating at a rapid speed. 'Well, Clint's with his family, and Steve's old, but Sam's around here somewhere – he's the new Captain America, and Mr Stark – well, Mr Stark died when he saved the world and dusted Thanos.'  
  
Thanos is dust? That was a weight off of Loki's shoulders. He could take his time becoming this world's ruler – no massive displays of power, no merciless slaughters to demonstrate his superiority, no Thanos breaching his mind and threatening his life. But Stark and that righteous Captain fellow, the archer… 'What about that red-headed woman, Natasha? Or the Hulk?'  
  
'Black Widow sacrificed herself so Clint could bring the Soul Stone back from Vormir, and _Professor Hulk's_ around here somewhere. He and Bruce sort of merged into one during the blip. The heroes around the Tower on a regular basis are Ant-Man, who's a little nerdy; the Wasp, she's really cool, really nice, but she packs a punch, so careful; Sam, who I mentioned before; and War Machine; the others sort of show up if there's trouble, but do their own thing the majority of the time.'  
  
'Right. So, a lot has changed then since I was last here?'  
  
'Yeah… your brother actually, well – let's just say the amount of alcohol he consumed during a certain five-year period took a toll on those famous abs of his. Jane Foster, if you know who she is – she wields Mjölnir now---'  
  
'Are you telling me my brother got fat? That is _wonderful_ news, also I need to see that for myself – those devices you humans carry around in your pockets – the ones with the flashes?'  
  
'You mean our phones? Oh, there are pictures.'  
  
As excited as Loki was to see his brother looking a lot more like Odin, he was a little confused as to how so much had happened in the few months since he'd escaped from the Avengers' custody. 'What year is it?'  
  
'2027, why?'  
  
'Well, time has certainly flown by; I left here when it was 2012.'  
  
'Wait a second; you came here with the Infinity Stone – that blue, cube thing. So, you're the version of Loki that just tried to take over Earth. That's going to be a problem.'  
  
'Oh, is it now?'  
  
***  
  
Peter gulped when he heard the tone of Loki's voice shift from inquisitive and playful, to dark and menacing. It was the same tone from the alleyway, the one that made him weak in the knees. It was the same tone that crept through his brain and brought to surface naughty, intimate desires he'd never shared with anyone before. It definitely hadn't been a good idea to run his mouth and give away the upper hand before he could get Loki somewhere where E.D.I.T.H could hold him.  
  
Then again, he had assumed this was the Loki that Thor had mentioned losing, the one who had done time in an Asgardian prison cell, the one who had helped Thor and fought against Thanos, not the one in league with the purple tyrant.  
  
'Maybe.' Peter hoped his trepidation would assuage the god's notorious temper.  
  
'Perhaps it would be prudent to discuss things somewhere private, hmm?'  
  
Private. Alone, the two of them. Peter had his own room here so he could recuperate after any serious fights, for when he didn't want to worry Aunt May by coming home with bruises. His healing factor would kick in and he usually texted his aunt that it was movie night with his super-pals. Even though he was only 20, Aunt May knew that he occasionally had a drink during movie nights and didn't want him swinging through the city inebriated. Her reasoning for letting him have alcohol at all was that _if he was out there putting his safety on the line to help people and save the Earth, then he could have a damn drink_ – her words.  
  
'I have a room on the sixth floor if you want to talk, you know… about what you're doing here, what your intentions are with this Earth.'  
  
'Well, as you said earlier, Thanos is no more than specks in the wind, so you don't have to worry about his insistence that I subjugate Midgard on his behalf.'  
  
_Whew._ If Loki had been acting on Thanos' orders, then perhaps he and his brother could start to reconnect. Part of the reason Thor got so depressed was because his whole family was dead; with Loki alive, and maybe willing to turn over a new leaf and rekindle a friendship with his brother, Thor could close up that wound inside of him.  
  
'Right. So… what now?'  
  
'That depends on you. You wouldn't be thinking of doing something stupid, would you?'  
  
Mmmm… was it entirely wrong to want to tease Loki into a little bit of a scuffle? Just enough of a temper that would warrant … private punishment, not a destroyed city? 'What… what exactly do you mean by stupid?'  
  
'Attempting to arrest me, or attack me, or trying to trick me… something of that nature.'  
  
'I'm not, no.' Loki had beaten him on the race to the Tower, and Peter wasn't stupid enough to think he could take on a god. Well, not in a fight, anyways. 'But we should still go somewhere and talk, don't you think? So, if anyone asks, I can back you up on making sure you're allowed your freedom.' _Provided you don't have some hidden agenda._ Peter hoped that thought wasn't implied, but hated the way his voice went up as he finished talking.  
  
'Well, then, to your quarters.'

  


_You don't gots to tell me twice._ Peter nodded, giving Loki a small smile and directing him with a tilt of his head. Since stamina clearly wasn't a problem for either of them, Peter decided they could take the staircase, just to build up his own tension as he looked forward to being alone with the Asgardian god. They arrived at the sixth floor far too soon, yet it hadn't been quickly enough. The suit's intuitive design picked up on his need to use his hand and the armour retreated to his wrist so he could use the fingerprint scanner next to his door.  
  
The sun was setting, an amber glow seeping into the room through the window panes, giving the room a warm atmosphere. As he turned to flip the light on, Loki suddenly pinned him against the wall. His spider sense hadn't alerted him beforehand, so Peter didn't feel entirely threatened; conversely, he was more than a little aroused. Loki shut the door to Peter's room with one arm, an arm that was no longer pinning him to the wall. Peter could have gotten out of Loki's grip just then if he wanted to – only he really didn't want to.  
  
'I've been attuned to your hormonal urges since I came here. It wasn't difficult getting you to agree to selecting a secluded location. I can't say much discussion is going to take place beyond your sexual limits.'  
  
Oh…. fuck… yes. The shivers running through Peter's body had nothing to do with fear, but anticipation. With normal people, Peter was always afraid that his super strength and flexibility would end up hurting them – but Loki was a god, capable of matching Peter, besting him, destroying him from the inside out. And that made everything so much hotter.  
  
'I've never really been able to test my limits before, so you are more than welcome to propose what we try first.' Peter shifted with need as his cock stirred to life, cursing the fact that he was still in his armoured suit and was now painfully, pleasantly, constricted. Loki's hands were hovering around his hips, fingers tantalisingly close to touching the curvature of his ass. Peter could sense just how close their bodies were, centimetres away from one another, and all Peter yearned for was feeling Loki's erection against his own.  
  
Peter looked up at the god, dark hair sleek as it hung down, green irises boring into him, dark pupils wide with lust, those lips that curved into a smirk, all combining to give him the appearance of a wolf sure to start devouring its prey. That was what Peter felt like at the moment, trembling and hard and wanting, a mewling noise surfacing that he isn't sure how he made, but it seems to be the only signal of permission Loki needed.  
  
Loki was on him and Peter met the god's kiss with a virility and passion that astounded even him. He realised he was already being carried across the room and his legs were wrapped around Loki's waist, his hands threading through black locks, his temperature skyrocketing ever higher as his brain and body gave over to pure animalistic lust.  
  
When Peter felt the soft mattress against his back and the hard body of Loki against his front, he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. Peter's eyes widened when Loki found that spot on his neck and began to nip. 'Oh, god.'  
  
In the back of his mind, Peter acknowledged the irony of that phrase. Loki _was_ a god, and gods were made to be worshipped. He grinned a bit – can't help it, really; he was sure he would be repeating that phrase over and over soon enough if they don't end up getting interrupted. And with stamina on their side, who knew how long this session of theirs would last, how many kinks Peter would be able to explore. Peter rolled his hips forward to get some friction, panting out his frustration at not being out of this damn suit yet. Finally, the suit seemed to register his body's signals for what they were and the nanotech receded into its portable form. Peter grabbed the disc and set it on his nightstand, leaving himself mostly bare, wearing only his briefs.  
  
Loki sat up, straddling him, and Peter can't help but whinge a little, missing the feel of Loki's mouth and tongue and teeth. The god's hands were palming up his torso, and when the pads of Loki's fingers teased the buds of his nipples, Peter jolted, his cock hardening as the electricity lanced through him from the stimulation. Peter's own hands had clamped on Loki's wrists and his hips were bucking up to rut against the god's crotch; ' _More_ … please… more.'  
  
Loki tutted at him and Peter tried to focus, not wanting to displease the Asgardian. 'You're quite the impatient one, aren't you? I think I'll remedy that.'  
  
Before Peter can ask him how, Loki had done something, cast some spell because Peter soon realised that he couldn't move his body. He darted his tongue out to instinctively wet his lips, reasoning that at least he might be able to speak. 'Loki?' Success. 'What's going on?'  
  
'You're at my mercy, like you should be. Mine to do with what I will.'  
  
_Mine._ Peter couldn't even be fearful of how this was a bad idea, because the way Loki just claimed him had Peter whimpering. Yes, he wanted to be taken, used, forced; wanted to obey Loki's every command. He tried to nod but his head moved just shy of imperceptibly.  
  
'Good boy.'  
  
Saliva pooled in Peter's mouth and he had to swallow thickly lest he begin drooling; he had never really thought about a praise kink before but now he realised he wanted to please Loki, wanted to know when he did a good job. Perhaps, that might tie in with him knowing what would _displease_ Loki, just enough to warrant some light punishment.  
  
'The first thing I'm going to do is experiment with your cock. Let's see just how sensitive it really is.'  
  
Peter wasn't quite sure what Loki meant by that – it was a cock. Weren't they all sensitive? But then Loki released the spell on the bottom half of his body and Peter lifted his hips and legs to let Loki peel his briefs off. Loki repositioned Peter's legs and the spell returned. While waiting for Loki to do whatever he was going to do, Peter missed the freedom of being able to fidget. He couldn't even wiggle his fingers or toes, wasn't going to be able to grip the sheets or arch up or turn his head.  
  
He looked over at the god, who was holding up a thin rod, only a few inches long. 'What is that?'  
  
'It's a sounding tube. The rounded end here will make sure the rod doesn't get stuck inside your cock.'  
  
'Wait, that's going to go in… where?' Peter's cock wilted slightly as his brain tried to nope its way out of this situation. The only reason he hadn't yet freaked out was because he was only a little bit intrigued still.  
  
'Relax, would you? I've given birth to a horse. This,' he said, holding up the thin tube, 'is nothing. Now, be a good boy and trust me?'  
  
Peter whined when he heard that phrase. Part of him really wanted to be a good boy and let Loki do what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if he wanted something going _inside_ his dick. Loki was still just looking at him and Peter relaxed considerably knowing the god was waiting for Peter to agree. Taking as deep a breath as he could, Peter nodded.  
  
'I've made it so you can't move because I don't want you to get hurt.'  
  
'Yeah, that makes sense now.' Peter followed the rod, or tube, in Loki's hand, sucking in and holding a breath when he felt the cool metal touch the inside of his dick. It was both sort of pleasing and somewhat uncomfortable, a balance that kept his dick at a semi. 'Oh, fuck.'  
  
Then he felt a warm breath on his cock, the difference in temperature eliciting pants and whimpers from Peter's mouth. Loki took the tube out and produced a bottle of sorts from somewhere. Peter shut his eyes as he prepared for what _more of that_ was going to feel like. When the tube returned, it was slick and slipped in more easily this time around. The rod went a little deeper and Peter could feel the rigidity throughout his body, the way his muscles seized up at the intrusion, a rigor mortis settling that almost paralysed him, Loki's spell be damned.  
  
His brain was filled to the brim with a cacophony of words, several spilling forth from his lips, though he barely recognised his own voice as he begged and pleaded. _'Yes, more, stop, don't stop, fuck, god, STOP, FUCK, YES!'_ The moment he felt Loki's tongue and mouth on his cock, licking and sucking, Peter's cock receiving stimulation both inside and outside – he was _gone_ , a white heat blinding him to everything else happening.  
  
By the time Peter could feel the weight of that little rounded end resting against the tip of his cock, he was nothing but a buzzing of nerve endings, his brain zapping him with random signals like those damn mosquito lights. But then Loki swallowed him and nothing else in the world mattered. He felt like a broken furnace, the flames within him getting higher and hotter with every second, his body unable to so much as twitch for the slightest shift in pressure.  
  
'Please… god… please.' The words spilling forth were a ghost's breath as Peter tried and failed to find the strength to inhale. His entire nervous system was so preoccupied with his cock, it refused to register the presence of another in the room.  
  
***  
  
Stephen had been reading through a few volumes in the library of the New York Sanctum, brushing up on the magic of the quantum realm, when he felt a disturbance. Someone had come through to this Earth, someone powerful enough to be a threat. He traced the trail of magic back to its source and discovered that it led him to a grimy alleyway, deserted save for a few homeless people. Taking the time to conjure a portal to the kitchens, he grabbed some fruits and bottles of water and passed them to the trio of people. He politely excused himself and started another trace so he could follow the magical being to wherever the person had gone.  
  
The trace was beginning to look familiar and Stephen finally placed it when he realised it was the same signature as when Thor's brother had come to Earth, intent on locating Odin. Loki, who else? Under the impression that the Asgardian had died at the hands of Thanos, Stephen halted the trace and called upon his knowledge of the scrying magics to discover the truth of Loki's survival. The displacement went all the way back to 2012 and Stephen watched as Loki, bound and gagged, picked the Tesseract up and opened a portal, escaping. Damn, but that man seemed to have nine lives.  
  
Returning his mind to his body, Stephen resumed the trace to Loki's location, following him along the streets of Manhattan where Peter Parker of all people let him into the Avengers Tower. That kid was too trusting. Stephen jerked himself back to his body once more, heading out of the library to tell Wong that he was going to investigate Loki's appearance in person as he needed to have a talk with the kid. Wong's lack of acknowledgement was all Strange needed to know that the other man had heard him. He opened a portal into the Avengers Tower, straight into the foyer, shaking his head as he watched Loki and Peter disappear up the staircase.  
  
He followed them, hoping to catch some snippets of conversation to give him a clue as to why Loki was here or, hell, why Peter was giving the villain a grand tour of the newly re-purchased Avengers Tower. Instead, he heard nothing but the opening and shutting of a door…  
  
But that's when things got interesting. Stephen rounded the corner, straining his ears to catch the dulcet tones of Loki's voice, his long legs carrying him to Peter's threshold rather quickly. Was Peter really saying those words? To Loki? When Stephen heard the unmistakable sounds of the two guys commencing a physical relationship, he could feel his heart begin to increase in its pace. His breath hitched and his temperature rose the longer he listened. When the noises coming from inside the room became too irresistible to listen to and not _see_ , Stephen opened a portal into Peter's room and stepped through.  
  
The sight on the bed was one he didn't think he'd ever be able to rid his mind of, nor would he want to. Peter was rigid on the bed, and Strange could see the tendrils of an immobilisation spell at work; there were tear streaks down the kid's temple. Had Stephen not heard the boy practically begging for more, he would have strung Loki up by his bowels.  
  
As it was, he couldn't stop himself stepping forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking in the wanton expression on Peter's face, the way his eyes looked glassy and his mouth went slack every few seconds. Stephen slowly brought his fingers up to the opening of Peter's mouth, slipping them in, aching to be a part of whatever was happening.  
  
***  
  
Peter's eyes went wide as he focussed on the intrusion. Looking upon the countenance of Strange, knowing it was those long, magical fingers of his dancing against his tongue, he sucked hard, mirroring every lick and slurp Loki administered below. He wanted to be filled everywhere – the way that tube filled his dick, and Strange's fingers filled his mouth, he yearned for Loki's cock to fill his ass. The more he thought about what being fucked by a god would be like, the hotter he felt, until he could swear his flesh was melting.  
  
Strange's fingers in his mouth meant he couldn't speak, because every time Peter tried to talk, he just felt more pressure against his tongue. Yeah, it was hot, but fuck he needed to cum, and he wasn't sure that was such a good idea when there was a tube in cock. Where the hell would the cum even go? Back inside? Peter regretted not being able to shake his head or move his hands, but with the wizard doctor's fingers in his mouth, he started making noise so hopefully Strange would get the hint to remove his hand and let him speak – that was all he could do and now he couldn't even do that.  
  
Finally, the fingers were out. 'Need to… cum… please.' Loki's mouth was off him and Peter would have jerked off of the bed if he hadn't been spelled still. The sensation of the tube being removed only made his need to cum greater, and once the rod was out, Loki gripped Peter's cock. Everything inside of him tightened and he felt the surge that hardened his cock, white ropes of his own spunk streaming against his bare chest as he was stroked to blissful completion.  
  
He knew the moment the spell lifted and his body, spent and exhausted, still found the energy to sit up and crawl over to the god of mischief. He settled himself into Loki's lap and kissed him hard, nuzzling where he could as his body came down from the high. He was panting and raw and only a little sore, but he hadn't been that turned on and thoroughly stimulated in his entire life, so it was with a half-hearted gasp that he realised he must have been crying a bit during the… what had Loki called it?... sounding.  
  
His reserve of stamina replenished his energy in no time and with Loki and Strange as bedfellows, he found himself hard and wanting for a second climax. Peter extricated himself from Loki's lap and stretched out face-down on the bed, head in between Loki's legs. The other two men must have been exchanging words, but Peter couldn't focus on anything but his desire to suck the Asgardian off.  
  
His hands moved to Loki's trousers and Peter fumbled with the ties on the flap. Sweet heaven, he wanted that divine cock in his mouth, in his ass, anywhere Loki wanted to put it. Peter relied on instinct, his mouth licking up Loki's shaft, his tongue swirling around the tip, and then he just engulfed it in the hollow of his mouth. Wiggling his ass in the air, he nodded when he heard Strange ask for his assent to fuck him.  
  
He hummed contentedly when he felt his back entrance getting prepped. Loki must have passed Strange that bottle because the doctor's fingers were slick, and Peter knew it was from more than just his saliva. Loki's fingers were threaded through Peter's hair and the grip was strong as he let himself be used and his airway blocked.  
  
Loki pulled his hair, lifting his head up and off of that beautiful cock and Peter whined at not being allowed to choke around it anymore. 'On your back.'  
  
Peter did as he was instructed as quickly as possible, wanting to get back to having a cock inside of him, uncaring of where it was as long as it filled that void inside of him. Peter felt Loki and Strange tug at him so that his head was hanging off the foot of the bed. The feel of Loki's cock at his mouth was all it took for Peter to open up and take him, the angle so much better for thrusting. Peter lifted his arms and wrapped them around the strong legs of the god, holding him close so he could take as much cock as possible.  
  
'Do you want the tube in while we're fucking you?'  
  
Strange's voice – so deep and sensual; the words sent a rush of blood straight to Peter's dick. All he could do was moan, begging for it. He gasped as he felt a slap to his cock, choking and gagging a bit as Loki's cock pushed in deeper. Another slap. Fuck, he loved this. And another. More tears sprang to the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but soften when the pain became greater than the pleasure. He moaned around Loki's cock as Strange slowly slipped the tube back inside his dick. As much as he wanted to be left hard and heavy and wanting, he wanted that tube stretching his urethra out – the sense of being filled in another hole overwhelming and welcome.  
  
And then Peter felt the tip of Strange's cock pressing against his ass and he let out a moan. The doctor asked him if he needed more time and Peter locked his legs around Strange's body, pushing his ass out. He didn't want time, he wanted cock – Stephen's cock in his ass… now. Strange entered him in a swift movement and Peter was delirious. Mouth filled, ass filled, dick filled - let him pass out; the trifecta of fucking was now complete.  
  
Strange was thrusting at a brutal pace, causing Peter's cock to flop about and pushing Peter to take Loki further into his throat. Peter needed air, needed it badly, and that tube shifting slightly in his cock was taking him to the precipice of oblivion, but he didn't want this to stop. He wanted to submit himself to these two men as nothing more than a fucktoy for them to abuse as they wished. Destroy him, wreck him, obliterate every modicum of Peter's sense of self – he didn't want to exist unless it was for their pleasure.  
  
His head was fuzzy, his nerves were tingling, his body was aching – every part of him was being stretched and strained and Peter couldn't concentrate anymore. He couldn't focus on anything except maybe inhaling small bits of air through his nose when he had the chance. The low timbres of Loki and Stephen's voice reached his comprehension and then everything went still. The tube was slowly being removed and Peter was shivering, bracing himself for when it was completely out. Thrusting resumed and a hand curled around his cock, stroking it back to its hard length. Peter didn't know what words he would be uttering if he didn't have a dick in his mouth; he just couldn't seem to stop moaning with every squeeze of his cock, the way a thumb brushed over the tip of his dick. This was heaven and torture, a passionate hell he was content to remain in for the rest of his days.  
  
His body seized up and he came for the second time that night, and then he was spent, legs and arms flopping down, no longer keeping the men in an unyielding hold. He had lost track of how many times he'd whined, but he couldn't help doing so yet again when he felt Loki and Strange pull out of his body. He felt fingers against his mouth and opened greedily, knowing the taste of his own spunk and praying there was more to come. He wasn't sure who had slapped his face, but Peter hadn't realised his eyes had been closed for so long. The sun had long since set, but the streetlights kept his room bright enough for him to see a hard cock in front of him.  
  
Feeling like lead, he twisted around and gripped Loki's dick, sucking on it until he was rewarded with hot streams of cum pooling inside of his mouth. He swallowed like a man dehydrated and felt sated when Loki tilted his head up to look at him. 'Such a good boy.' The praise was everything to Peter and his body hummed in delight; nothing could be better than pleasing your lover. Except perhaps pleasing your other lover.  
  
'Open wide.' Peter did, loving the way the hot bursts of Strange's seed landed on his tongue, his face. He opened his eyes when he felt hands and fingers on his chest and face, gathering the sticky liquid on his body and feeding it to him. Peter slurped it all down and then laid his head against Loki's chest.  
  
'Was that good for you, lad?'  
  
'Oh, dear god, yes.' Peter's breathing was catching up to him and he stifled a yawn. Loki's fingers moved from playing with Peter's hair to trailing down his back and probing his still-slick hole.  
  
'Are you okay that I joined in?'  
  
Peter focussed on Dr Strange when the man voiced his concerns. The man's troubled countenance soon made Peter realise that the doctor was worried about… 'Oh, yeah, definitely. You've been in my spank bank since we met.'  
  
'Really?' The smirk on Strange's face sent a shiver through Peter, and he wondered how the hell he could still be so wired, so turned on.  
  
'Really, Dr Strange; this was a dream come true.' Peter's mouth felt dry as Strange made his way over, reaching to cup his head.  
  
'Well, considering the fact that my cock has been balls-deep in your ass, I think it's okay for you to call me Stephen.'  
  
Peter smiled again and nodded, kneeling up on the bed and lacing his fingers over Stephen's nape, pulling him in for a kiss, tasting the doctor. What made it all hotter was the fact that Peter still had the remnants of all three of them in his mouth and on his tongue. The kiss felt like an energy drink and Peter sighed contentedly as he pulled away, bouncing off of the bed with a spring in his step. He arched and stretched, completely aware that he was as naked as a jaybird.  
  
'Peter, after having been sounded… twice, doctor's orders, go pee, trust me. Loki and I will stay here and have a chat about what to do with you next.'  
  
'Promises, promises.' Peter went off to the en suite, chancing a sneak glance back at the two men he was lucky enough to snag today. Is that what passed for a chat? Peter thought, seeing the two men in a passionate embrace. He couldn't wait to find out what was in store for him next.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the first fic to tag this particular threesome; it's not much, but it's honest work
> 
> SSBB Discord link if you want to join the crazy  
> https://discord.gg/YVDbgbHT


End file.
